Sinners
by IrisOdair13
Summary: Los 7 pecados capitales, relatados al estilo Ichiruki...adivinan cual sera el ultimo?, dedicada a Ale por su cumple, pequeña te la debia!


Holaaaa!! bueno, despues de...baaaaaastante tiempo desaparecida he regresado, esta vez con una serie de one-shots pequeños, la tematica como bien se pudieron dar cuenta es sobre los pecados capitales, al estilo Ichiruki claro...son algo pequeños (al menos este primero si lo es) pero espero que les gusten, no olviden dejar sus reviews y sugerencias para los proximos capitulos, entre mas ideas tenga mas rapido actualizare ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^o^)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki siempre se considero un joven generoso, nunca tenia problema en compartir algo que alguien necesitara y el tuviera.

Pero todo eso dejaba de ser cierto si se trataba de la shinigami que vivía con él…

Ichigo no toleraba ver como Rukia se alejaba con las otras chicas de su curso, si por él fuera ella se quedaría pegado a él todo el día, pero tenía que ser racional, no podía esperar que Rukia se la pasara pegada a él y no tuviera ningún contacto con nadie más, por más maravilloso que eso sonara para el shinigami sustituto

Pero lo que de verdad Ichigo no soportaba era ver como Rukia debía irse junto a Renji a la sociedad de almas para hacer informes, y lo peor del asunto era que ella nunca lo dejaba ir, alegando que seria demasiado aburrido para el muchacho y no pensaba aguantar su cara de fastidio, así que al pobre muchacho lo único que le restaba era quedarse en su cuarto…pensando en las múltiples posibilidades de lo que podría estar pasando entre Renji y Rukia…

Todo eso pensaba el joven pelinaranja acostado en su cama, él sabía…o al menos esperaba, que Rukia no sería capaz de serle infiel… ¿pero Renji?, el era soltero, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que desde hace más de un siglo él quería a Rukia, y no precisamente como hermanos, que tal que él la convencía abogando a esa relación, pidiéndole complacerlo solo una vez…¿y si eso ya había pasado?, ¿y si a Rukia le había gustado y ahora tenía encuentros fortuitos con Renji y por eso no dejaba que Ichigo los acompañara a la sociedad de almas?...tal vez en esos momentos Renji tenía a Rukia sobre él…moviéndose lujuriosamente…mientras él…

Ichigo se levanto de golpe de su cama y arrojó su almohada hacia el closet, sentado en su cama con la cabeza recargaba en las manos…no podía pensar esas cosas…pero es que él TENIA que tener a Rukia a su lado, ella era de él, y de nadie más, si era necesario se enfrentaría de nuevo a Renji y esta vez no dejaría ni un pelo rojo en la escena…ese maldito pelirrojo no se saldría con la suya…

De repente Ichigo sintió unas pequeñas manos en sus tensos hombros, él sabía a la perfección de quien eran esas manos, las podía reconocer en cualquier lugar de cualquier mundo…

-Estas muy tenso… ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Rukia mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del chico

Ichigo no contesto, pero lo siguiente que Rukia supo fue que estaba acostada sobre la cama del pelinaranja, con los labios de este sobre los suyos, demandando todo su ser, podía sentir las manos de Ichigo recorriendo su cintura y descendiendo hacia su cadera.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje con…Renji?-Ichigo se separo solo lo suficiente para formular su pregunta, acariciando ocasionalmente los labios de Rukia con los suyos al hablar

-Aburridísimo- Dijo Rukia mientras lo besaba de nuevo – Me gusta más quedarme aquí…me la paso mucho mejor.

-Es bueno saberlo…-Ichigo comenzó a atacar el cuello de la pelinegra, marcándolo- Eres mía, que nunca se le olvide a Renji…

-Maldito celoso enfermizo…

-No soy celoso…pero no te pienso compartir con nadie…quiero todo de ti solo para mi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^o^)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo seee, esta pequeñito, pero es el primero, con suerte el siguiente sera mas largo...el pecado que sigue sera la gula, se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo eh!

Muchisimas gracias por leer!!!

Baaaybaaa ^^


End file.
